perdiendo la cordura por ti
by grace the killer
Summary: Grace ha sufrido mucho desde los 13 años pero ahora a sus 17 años conocerá a personas que le darán un giro a su vida de 180 los cuales la harán experimentar varios sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Perdiendo la cordura por ti.

Capítulo 1. Encuentro inesperado.

Mi nombre es Grace Beckett y tengo 17 años, actualmente vivía sola con mi padre al cual odio más que a nadie en este mundo ya que por su culpa ahora estoy prácticamente sola pues cuando yo tenía 13 años el mato a mi madre quien era la única que me amaba de verdad y yo, por el odio y sentimiento de venganza que tenía en ese momento, tome un cuchillo y mate a mi hermana menor, la cual también me amaba sinceramente pero, sin embargo, la mate por ser la persona más preciada de mi padre, su punto débil, así los dos nos quedaríamos sin la persona a la que más amábamos pero cometí un grave error al matarla pues ahora era odiada por toda mi familia a excepción de uno de mis primos el cual era mayor que yo por dos años pero, lamentablemente, solo lo veía una vez al año, así que prácticamente estaba rodeada de odio, rechazo y rencor pues tampoco tenía muchos amigos ya que no era una chica popular ni sociable, mejor dicho, yo era una chica más del montón a la cual etiquetaban como rara pero no me importaba, sinceramente, a mí me vale lo que los demás piensen de mí. A mí solo me entiende una persona, Camila Green, mi mejor amiga; a ella y a mí nos gustan las mismas cosas. Las dos amamos los creepypastas y la misma música, sin embargo ella si tenía una buena vida y no era odiada por toda su familia pero aun así ella siempre me apoyaba.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hoy me desperté de mal humor pues hoy venían de visita mis tíos, por una parte estaba bien pues vendría con ellos mi único primo que todavía me dirigía la palabra; pero por otra parte tendría que soportar los insultos y miradas de odio de mis tíos, como si no bastara con los golpes e insultos de mi padre.

Me levante de la cama, me arregle, tome mis cosas y fui, más a fuerzas que de ganas, a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, mi única amiga me recibió con un abrazo, era una chica muy carismática de ojos verdes y cabello marrón.

Grace: hola, Cami

Cami: hola, grace (ya más seria) ¿Qué te pasa, no pareces estar de muy buen humor?

Grace: lo que pasa es que hoy vendrán de visita mis tíos y no estoy segura de querer soportarlos

Cami: entonces te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres

Grace: (suspirando) me gustaría poder quedarme en tu casa pero no quiero meterme en problemas con mi padre

Cami solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y preocupación y nos dirigimos al salón pues las clases ya habían empezado.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y yo simplemente no podía concentrarme, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos y así seguí hasta que dieron el toque de salida. Me despedí de Cami y me dirigí a mi casa, iba caminando lentamente con un aura pesimista y desanimada, no quería llegar a mi casa y tener que soportar a mis tíos pero desafortunadamente, por más lento que caminara, llegue a mi supuesto "hogar".

Entre a la casa y mi padre me regaño por haber llegado tan tarde, yo solo me dispuse a pedir perdón de mala gana y me dirigí a mi cuarto no sin antes escuchar los murmullos provenientes de mis tíos que decían los mismos insultos que suelen decirme siempre.

Grace: como si enserio me importara lo que digan

Hable para mis adentros y subí a mi cuarto en donde me esperaba mi primo, Nick, un chico alto de ojos azules y pelirrubio.

Nick: hola, grace. Tanto tiempo sin vernos

Grace: hola, Nick

Nick: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan seria?

Grace: uno, así soy yo, y dos, no estoy de buen humor

Nick: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vinieron mis padres?

Grace: exacto

Nick: por lo menos tú no los tienes que soportar diario

Grace: tienes razón… debe ser fastidioso ¿no?

Nick: ni te lo imaginas

Yo solo me limite a sonreír un poco y seguimos hablando durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche y Nick se fue a su cuarto y yo me acosté en mi cama pero, antes de que me pudiera dormir, sentí una fría brisa así que voltee a ver la ventana y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que esta estaba abierta pues yo la había cerrado antes de irme a la escuela así que me sorprendí mucho pero al final no le di importancia y volví a intentar dormirme pero de pronto sentí la sensación de que alguien me observaba, así que abrí los ojos y voltee a ver la ventana nuevamente (n/a: la ventana está al lado de la cama) y esta vez me lleve una sorpresa mayor al ver a un chico, de aparentemente 20 años de edad, al lado de mi cama observándome fijamente


	2. Chapter 2 encuentros sorprendentes

**este es mi primer fanfiction y siento que es un poco bipolar así que se aceptan consejos y dejen sus reviews**

Capítulo sorprendentes.

(Narra Jeff)

Después de que aquella chica se diera cuenta de mi presencia, salte por la ventana y me subí a un árbol, que estaba a solo 6 cm de ahí, para después bajar de un brinco y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Slenderman.

Cuando llegue, azote la puerta de la entrada asustando a todos los ahí presentes.

Jack: ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué azotas la puerta?

Ben: ¡casi me matas de un infarto!

Sally: (escondida atrás de Slenderman) papá Slenderman, eso me asusto mucho… tengo miedo

Slenderman: tranquila, Sally… Jeff no te hará nada ¿verdad, Jeff?

Ben: bueno… con el humor que se trae capaz que si la anda matando

Sally: (asustada) ¡aah! Papá Slenderman tengo miedo… no quiero que Jeff me mate

Slenderman: descuida, Sally, todo estará bien (dirigiéndose a Jeff) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan enojado, Jeff?

Jeff: ese no es asunto tuyo

Ben: (burlándose) hui, que miedo

Jeff: cállate o te parto la cara

Ben: por eso digo que mejor me callo

Jack: ya Jeff… dinos por qué estás tan enojado

Jeff: ¡ya cállense todos!... ¡me voy!

Slenderman: ¿a dónde vas?

Jeff: que te importa, pendejo

Ben: hui que fuertes confesiones

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y azote la puerta encerrándome en mi cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, no lo entendía ¿Por qué no la había matado? Solo era una estúpida mocosa ¿Por qué no la había matado? … no lo entendía, así que me cubrí los ojos con una venda y me quede dormido.

(Narra Jack)

Cuando llego Jeff completamente enojado, me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien y me quede pensando en lo que podría molestarle hasta que el estúpido de ben me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ben: ¿oye, Jack?... ¿me estas escuchando?

Jack: ¿eh? … esto… si, si te estoy escuchando

Ben: ¿enserio? … haber, ¿Qué dije?

Jack: esto… dijiste que… que

Ben: vez… nos sabes ni que dije, ¿en qué diablos piensas que no me escuchas?

Jack: nada es solo que… me pregunto que tendrá Jeff

Ben: tienes razón… parecía muy molesto cuando llego ¿y si vamos a ver que tiene?

Yo me limite a asentir para acto seguido ir a hablar con Jeff.

Cuando llegamos, notamos que Jeff estaba dormido, yo lo iba a dejar pero el idiota de Ben fue y lo despertó.

Jeff: (somnoliento) ¿eh? ¿Por qué mierda me despertaron?

Ben: venimos a hablar contigo

Jeff: ¿de qué?

Jack: bueno es que… nos tienes un poco preocupados

Jeff: ¿preocupados? ¿Por qué?

Ben: por como llegaste… parecías muy enojado

Jeff: ah… eso… no… no es nada

Jack: ¿enserio?

Jeff: si… es solo que… no, nada, no importa…

Jack: no, ya nos ibas a decir así que ahora dinos y solo así te perdonare el hecho de que no me hayas traído mi riñón T.T

Jeff: buh, está bien… lo que pasa es… que no logro entender ¿Por qué diablos no la mate?

Ben: ¿a quién? ¿A la tipa de la que nos hablaste la otra vez?

Jeff: exacto… estaba a punto de matarla pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no lo hiciera y salí corriendo de ahí

Jack: tal vez te diste cuenta que había sufrido mucho y preferiste no matarla

Ben: ¿bromeas? o.O a Jeff no le importa que hayan sufrido solo los mata y ya

Jeff: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ben… yo los mato y ya… sin importarme su vida

Ben: exacto… o tal vez sea que… ¡estás enamorado de ella!

Jeff: o.O ¿Qué? ¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de una mocosa como ella?!

Ben: no lo sé, lo mismo me pregunto yo pero… si lo analizas bien… ¡eso es lo más lógico!

Jeff: °_° Ben… si vas a salir con tur idioteces mejor lárgate

Ben: ok, ok, me callo… pero sigo pensando que estás enamorado de ella

(Narra Jeff)

Jack solo reía de cómo nos peleábamos Ben y yo y así no la pasamos hasta que amaneció.

Slenderman y Sally fueron a hacer su paseo de la mañana y ben se puso a navegar por internet mientras que Jack, Masky, Hoodie, Smile Dog, Nina y yo nos pusimos a descansar mientras veíamos tv.

(Narra Ben)

Estaba yo ahí navegando por internet, me conecte en cleverbot y vi que ella estaba conectada, una chica muy bonita de ojos verdes y cabello negro como la noche y ondulado era una chica realmente linda pero tenía una vida muy mala pues su madre estaba muerta al igual que su hermana y, como si fuera poco, su padre la golpea e insulta por eso la admiro tanto pues se ha mantenido cuerda todo este tiempo mientras que yo ya hubiera perdido la cordura y hubiera matado a ese imbécil… bueno aunque ya perdí mi cordura ¿no? Pero buh que importa…el punto es que yo estoy ciegamente enamorado de ella pues la he estado observando desde  
hace mucho tiempo y ya se todo sobre ella, su nombre es Grace Beckett lo único mala es que ella esta obsesionada con Jeff pero eso no evitara que yo luche por su amor, así que tome la decisión y le hable.

¿?: "hola"

Grace: hola… esto… ¿qui-quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Ben Drowned

Grace: ¿Qué?

(narra Grace)

Estaba en mi cuarto aburrida así que prendí mi computadora y me metí en cleverbot y de pronto alguien me hablo y yo muy cortésmente le conteste no sin antes preguntarle quien era a lo cual este respondió que era "Ben Drowned", yo no podía creerlo mas, sin embargo, él no dejo de insistir en que era Ben.

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio crees que te voy a creer eso?

Ben: es la verdad, yo soy Ben Drowned.

Grace: ay, si… y yo soy Jane The Killer ¿no?

Ben: ¡oye! Te estoy diciendo la verdad

Grace: si, como no… (Con sarcasmo)

Ben: que te digo la verdad

Grace: pruébalo

Ben: ¡bien!

De pronto empezó a salir un líquido negro de mi computadora y de esta salió Ben Drowned destruyendo por completo mi compu.

Grace: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ben: ¡probándote que si soy Ben!

Grace: ¡¿y por eso destruiste mi computadora?!

Ben: es que era la única manera de demostrártelo… además creo que solo es una ilusión… ahorita se arregla sola XD

Grace: más te vale… o si no…

Ben: ¡oye! ¡Tranquila! (señala la computadora) mira… ya está como nueva

Grace: menos mal… ¿oye? … una pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ben: … °_° ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡Pues me dijiste que te demostrara que yo soy Ben y es lo que hice, por eso estoy aquí!

Grace: está bien, ya, tranquilo no me grites, ya me acorde

Ben: ¡y como no quieres que te grite si primero tú me estabas gritando y después me preguntas que "qué hago aquí" como si nada!... no manche mi hija te llega el síndrome de bipolaridad

Grace: jajá... que cosas ¿no?

Ben: ….. °_°

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Oye?... espera un minuto… si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que si eres real XD

Ben: ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué era de utilería o qué?

Grace: no es solo que pensé que no eras real, que no existías ¿entiendes?

Ben: ósea que me creías muerto T.T

Grace: bueno… prácticamente lo estas ¿no?

Ben: si creo que tienes razón pero eso no te da derecho a pensar que no existo T.T

Grace: bueno ya… cálmate

Seguí hablando con Ben cuando de repente empecé a escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hasta mi cuarto y de pronto entro por sorpresa Nick.

Nick: XD hola, graaaace…

Grace: (nerviosa) Ho-hola, N-Nick

Nick: (señalando a Ben) ¿Quién es él y que hace aquí?

Ben: mi nombre es Ben Dr… (Recibe un codazo de parte de Grace)… ouch… ¿Qué te pasa? … eso dolió ¿sabes?

Grace: él es Benito… si, Benito

Nick: pero él no iba a decir Benito… o.O

Grace: si… si lo iba a hacer

Ben: ¿Qué? Yo no iba a decir "Benito"

Grace: (amenazadora) si, si ibas a decir Benito

Ben: (asustado) si… si iba a decir Benito

Grace: ¿ves? XD

Nick: bien o.O… pero... ¿Por qué viene vestido así? o.O

Grace: esto… porque viene vestido así… ahm (susurrando) Ben, ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?

Ben: (susurrando) pues ¿Por qué así me visto?

Grace: lo que pasa es que es raro

Nick: o.O de acuerdo… esto… ya me voy (sale del cuarto)

Ben: ¿oye? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Grace: ¿Por qué?

Ben: primero me dices "Benito" y después dices que soy raro

Grace: pues es la verdad

Ben: si, tienes razón pero… ¿oye? Yo no soy raro

Grace: está bien, perdón pero ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué eras Ben Drowned, el chico que está atrapado en un videojuego y que mata a todos los que lo juegan? (nótese el sarcasmo)

Ben: pero es la verdad además, yo no los mato, los tontos se matan a sí mismos yo solo los asusto…

Grace: pero es lo mismo terminan muertos

Ben: si, buen punto… bueno creo que ya es hora de que me valla

Ben se acercó a la ventana para salir de la misma manera que Jeff lo había hecho pero alcance a jalarlo para detenerlo.

Ben: ¿Qué sucede?

Grace: ¿Por qué?

Ben: ¿Por qué, qué?

Grace: ¿Por qué me hablaste?

Ben: (sonrojado) esto… por curiosidad o/o

Grace: ¿curiosidad?

Ben: si… bueno… adiós, Grace

En eso, salto por la ventana y se fue alejando poco a poco. Su visita me había dejado un poco sorprendida y confundida así que fui a dar una vuelta por un bosque que esta no muy lejos de mi casa.

(Narra Ben)

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude a la casa de Slenderman, no podía creerlo había hablado con Grace frente a frente mi corazón latía tal vez por el hecho de haberla visto de frente o porque había estado corriendo, no lo sé solo sé que quería volver a verla, volver a ver su linda voz.

(Narra Grace)

Estaba en el bosque, analizando lo que había pasado con Ben cuando de pronto, sentí como alguien me jalaba la manga de mi sudadera, cuando voltee a ver quién me jalaba la manga, pude notar que era Sally quien me hablaba lo cual me sorprendió mucho pues se supone que ella tampoco existía .

Sally: play with me

Yo al verla solo retrocedí un poco pero choque con alguien o algo y cuando voltee vi que era Slenderman con quien había chocado, trague saliva por el miedo que me dio al verlo para después intentar escapar pero Slenderman me agarro con uno de sus tentáculos.

Grace: ¡suéltame!

Sally: Papá Slenderman no le hagas nada sino quien jugara conmigo.

Slenderman: Esta bien, Sally.

Sally: (dirigiéndose a Grace) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Grace: (temerosa y nerviosa) Gr-Grace

Sally: Mucho gusto, Grace…yo soy Sally y él es mi papá Slenderman.

Slenderman: Mucho gusto, Grace ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un bosque?

Grace: (con más confianza) ah…vine a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente.

Sally: ¿Despejar tu mente de qué?

Grace: de…ehm…cosas XD

Slenderman: ¿Qué cosas?

Grace: Pues cosas…ósea…de eso cosas…tú me entiendes ¿No?

Slenderman: No… no te entiendo °_°

Grace: Pues es que es algo complicado ¿Sabes?

Sally: Lo sabríamos si nos lo dijeras

Grace: Es que no lo quiero meter en problemas.

Slenderman: ¿A quién?

Grace: Ah…a Benito

Sally: ¿Y quién es "Benito"?

Grace: Pues tú sabes…Benito

Slenderman: ¿Pero qué Benito?

Grace: Pues…Benito Juárez

Sally: (con un ataque de risa) jajajja…Benito Juárez…jajajja

Slenderman: (serio) Estamos hablando enserio ¿De qué Benito hablas? Porque Benito Juárez ¡Ya está muerto!

Sally: Si, yo lo conozco XD ¡Yo lo conozco, yo lo conozco, yo lo conozco, yo lo conozco!...

Slenderman: (Aturdido) ¡YA CALLATE!

Sally: (Se le borra la sonrisa poco a poco) T.T (llorando) ¡aah, papá Slenderman me grito!

Slenderman: (consolando a Sally) Ya, ya, tranquila, perdón ¿Ya están bien?

Grace: (pensando) a ver a qué horas terminan porque ya me estoy hartando, además todavía me tienen boca abajo.

Sally:*Snif, snif* sip.

Slenderman: Bien…Dirigiéndose a Grace) ahora si…dinos ¿De qué Benito hablas?

Grace: Pues Benito un tipo que es raro.

Sally: Ah, estás hablando de Ben XD

Slenderman: Ah, sí es cierto…como no me di cuenta cuando dijo que es raro.

Grace: Bueno…ya que todo está arreglado ¡Me puedes bajar!

Slenderman: Eta bien (la suelta y esta cae al piso)

Grace: ¿Qué te pasa?...eso dolió T.T

Slenderman: perdón

Sally: ¿Oye? Y ¿por qué le pusiste "Benito" a Ben?

Grace: Porque suena Bo-ni-to

Slenderman: Eso no es gracioso °_°

Sally: Si, si lo es…jajajja…

Slenderman solo se le quedaba viendo a Sally con cara de "esto es enserio" y Sally cuando lo vio solo puso cara de "mejor ya me callo".

Slenderman: Y a todo esto ¿Ben que tiene que ver?

Grace: ¡Pues porque se salió de la pantalla! ¡¿Algún problema?!

Slenderman: En primer lugar no me grites, no ves que soy sensible, y en segundo ¿Por qué salió de la pantalla?

Grace: (Calmada) a pues porque le dije que me diera una prueba de que era Ben y pues salió de la pantalla (alterada)¡Y LA DESTRULLO TODA!

Slenderman: No manches mi hija te llega el síndrome de bipolaridad.

Grace: °-° ah, eso mismo me dijo Ben.

Slenderman: Que cosas ¿No? XD

Sally: (Preocupada) Papá Slenderman…te pareces a Ben.

Slenderman: (Grito Épico) ¡NOOOO! ¡Ya se me va a pegar lo tonto y lo raro! T.T

Grace: ¿Oye? Solo yo le puedo decir tonto, raro y Benito XD

Sally solo se disponía a reírse al presenciar todo el drama que hacia Slenderman y así pasaron horas y horas hasta que se hizo de noche y tuve que volver a casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, subí rápido a mi cuarto para evitar un regaño por parte de mi padre por haber llegado tarde y me quede choqueada al ver lo que me esperaba en mi cuarto…


	3. Chapter 3 Libre al fin

Capítulo 3. Libre al fin.

(Narra Grace)

Cuando llegue a mi casa, subí rápido a mi cuarto para evitar un regaño por parte de mi padre por haber llegado tarde y me quede choqueada al ver lo que me esperaba en mi cuarto…

Había alguien acostado en mi cama así que me acerque poco a poco hasta quedar de frente a mi cama y solo así pude notar que era un chico el que estaba acostado y segundos después lo reconocí, era Jeff the Killer, él era el que estaba acostado en mi cama. Yo me acerque a él hasta que él se despertó quitándose la venda que traía en los ojos y se quedó observándome fijamente.

Jeff: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Grace: vivo aquí

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Grace: ¿en dónde creías que estabas?

Jeff: en mi casa

Grace: ¿Qué? Y como explicas el hecho de que estas aquí en mi casa

Jeff: pues iba caminando y me perdí

Grace: Jeff, esa ni tú te la crees °_°

Jeff: ok, lo que pasa es que me confundí y sin querer me metí en tu casa

Grace: ¿enserio?

Jeff: bueno ya, la verdad es que…

Ben: quería venir a verte

Grace: ¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí… de nuevo?

Jeff: ¿Cómo que "de nuevo"? x-|

Grace: es que el vi… (Ben le da un codazo)… oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ben: no le hagas caso Jeff, no sabe lo que dice

Grace: ¿Cómo que no sé lo que digo? No olvides que el tonto y raro eres tú

Jeff: si, Grace tiene razón

Grace: exacto… espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no se me tu nombre

Grace: pero lo acabas de decir o.O

Ben: si, yo estoy de testigo

Jeff: ¡TÚ CALLATE!

Ben: ¡oye! Que agresivo eres

Grace: es un asesino, que esperabas idiota

Ben: está bien pero no me insultes T.T

Ben: ¿Qué? ¿Tú también eres sensible?

Jeff: ¿Quién mas es sensible?

Grace: ¡que te importa y no me cambies el tema!

Jeff: está bien… no manches mi hija te llega el síndrome de bipolaridad

Ben: eso mismo le dije yo XD

Grace: no entiendo, ¿por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?

Jeff/Ben: ¡porque es la verdad!

Grace: valla Jeff, te hace daño juntarte con Ben

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Grace: porque ya se te pego lo tonto

Ben: si, tiene razón XD

Jeff: (grito épico) ¡NOOOO!

Grace: ¡SIIII!

Ben: ¡POLLITO!

Jeff y yo nos quedamos viendo a Ben con cara de wtf pues lo que había dicho no tenía ni una pisca de sentido, después intercambiamos miradas para acto seguido echarnos a reía hasta que entro a mi habitación Nick.

Nick: (entrando a la habitación) Grace, dice mi tío que bajes a…

Grace: hola, Nick

Nick: (señala a Ben) ¿Qué hace él aquí otra vez? (señala a Jeff) ¿y quién es él?

Grace: esto… él es… ahm

Jeff: mi nombre es Jeff th… ((Grace le da un codazo)… ouch…

Grace: su nombre es Jeffy… si, eso es Jeffy

Nick: ok… ya pase por esto y no quiero volver a vivir esto así que mejor me voy hasta que algo mas pase °_°

Grace: de acuerdo… adiós XD

Nick: adiós… °_° (sale del cuarto)

Ben: ok, eso fue raro

Grace: si… pero no más raro que tú

Ben: ¡dejar de decirme RARO!

Jeff: en todo caso… ¿Por qué me dijiste "Jeffy"?

Grace: porque suena bonito

Jeff: no, no suena bonito… suena estúpido

Ben: pero por lo menos no te dijo "Benito" T.T

Grace: ¡tú cállate Benito!

Ben: ¡deja de llamarme ASÍ!

Jeff: esperen… ¿ustedes ya conocen?

Grace: hui, desde hace como 5 horas XD

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Ben: no le hagas caso… no se siente bien… se droga

Grace: ¿Qué? Pues ni que fuera tú

Ben: oye, yo no me drogo

Jeff: claro que sí, no mientas

Ben: está bien, si me drogo ¿y?

Grace: que eso afecta tus neuronas y por eso no piensas bien y por eso estas tonto

Ben: no soy tonto T.T

Grace: si, si eres tonto J

Ben: ¡aah! Me dijo tonto T.T

Jeff: ¿y qué quieres que haga?

Ben: ¡que le pegues!

Jeff: ¿y yo porque?

Ben: porque yo no le pego a las mujeres

Jeff: oí esa mamada

De pronto empecé a escuchar pasos dirigiéndose a mi cuarto.

Grace: ¡escóndanse!

Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Grace: ¡solo escóndanse!

Ben: ¿pero en dónde?

Grace: tú en el closet y tú Jeff… ahm... Debajo de la cama

Jeff/Ben: ok

En eso entro mi padre a mi cuarto.

P.d.G: ¿Qué mierda esperas para bajar a cenar?

Grace: ¡estaba a punto de bajar!

(Narra Jeff)

Después de que Ben y yo nos escondiéramos entro lo que parecía ser el padre de grace y comenzó a gritarle.

P.d.G: ¡no levantes la voz!

Grace: pues te entiende… si me queda callada te enojas y si te contesto te enojas ¿Qué se necesitas para hacerte feliz?

P.d.G: ¡que te mueras… solo así sería feliz!

Grace: mira que coincidencia… ¡yo también solo seré feliz si tú te mueres!

P.d.G: ¡a mí no me hables así!

De pronto el tipejo ese golpeo a Grace con tal fuerza que esta se cayó al piso, yo solo vera como Ben intentaba salir pero Grace no lo dejaba así decidí es yo quien saliera para ayudarla pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se dio cuenta.

Grace: ¡ni se les ocurra salir!

P.d.G: valla… tan loca estas que incluso hablas sola.

(Narra Ben).

Tenía tantas ganas de salir y matar a ese imbécil pero Grace no me dejaba. Me sentía inútil, sin poder hacer nada más que observar como Grace era golpeada por ese imbécil, no podía soportarlo más tenía que hacer algo así que estaba dispuesto a salir sin importar lo que dijera Grace pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, decidí quedarme en donde estaba al ver que…

(Narra Grace)

Ben intentaba salir de su escondite pero yo no se lo permitía hasta que ya no aguante mas y saque un cuchillo que tenía guardado (n/a: Grace no se cortaba las venas ni nada por el estilo, solo tenía el cuchillo guardado por si algo así se llegaba a presentar) y apunte a mi padre con el

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, Worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, Going nowhere.

Their tears are filling on their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

P.d.G: ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

Grace: algo que debí de haber hecho tiempo atrás

P.d.G: no pensaras… matarme ¿cierto?

Grace: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

P.d.G: estas locas

Grace: lo sé, pero la vida que me has dado me hizo así

And i find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the

Best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people fun in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, Mad world, mad world.

De pronto me abalance hacia mi padre con cuchillo en mano y lo apuñale en el estómago.

P.d.G: ma… mal-dita… pe… perra

Grace: dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el débil?

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que había pronunciado estas palabras cuando ya había apuñalando a mi padre de nuevo.

Children waiting for the day the feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

And I feel the way that very child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?

Look right through me, look right through me.

Lo seguí apuñalando y apuñalando mientras desquitaba todo mi coraje, todo el odio que sentía hacia él.

Grace: ¡MUERE, MALDITO IMBECIL, MUERE!

De pronto le di la última apuñalada justo en el corazón para acabar de una vez con su maldita vida de mierda.

And i find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the

Best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world, mad world

Mad world, mad world.

De pronto comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos, no de tristeza por haber matado a mi padre sino de felicidad pues por fin era libre, al fin me había librado de los golpes e insultos de mi padre, me sentía tan bien tan feliz tan libre, en eso salieron Ben y Jeff a ver si estaba bien.

Ben: (preocupado) ¡Grace!... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: no nos vallas a decir que ya te arrepentiste

Grace: ¡no seas idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Jeff: ¿entonces qué te pasa?

Grace: nada… solo… estoy feliz… al fin soy libre

Ben: (enojado) bien por ti

Grace: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te enojas?

Ben: ¿Qué porque me enojo? Como no enojarme, ese imbécil te pudo haber matado y tú ahí con tu maldito orgullo ¡¿Por qué diablos no nos dejabas salir?!

Grace: porque no quería que se metieran en esto, esto es algo que tenía que resolver yo sola

Ben: ¿y si no hubieras tenido ese maldito cuchillo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces?

Grace: está bien, ya, no me grites

Ben: ¡cómo no quieres que te grite, ese tipo te iba a matar!

Grace: pero no fue así, Jeff, di algo

Jeff: perdón pero… creo que Ben tiene razón… ese imbécil quería matarte y tú…

Grace: ¿tú también?, está bien, ya, lo siento

Jeff: un "lo siento" no iba a evitar que te mataran

Grace: está bien, ya, ¿Por qué no mejor nos concentramos en lo positivo? Él está muerto y yo no, supérenlo

Jeff: está bien… luego nos vemos

Grace: ¿te vas?

Jeff: si, ya me harte de estar escuchando tus gritos cuando sabes perfectamente que Ben tiene razón

Grace: ¡oye!

Después Jeff salió por la ventana alejándose poco a poco hasta que ya no había quedado rastro alguno de él. Yo volteé a ver a Ben y hubo un silencio profundo entre él y yo.

Ben: creo que yo también debería de irme ya

Estaba a punto de irse pero alcance a detenerlo, no quería que se enojara conmigo y sabía que lo que había hecho no había estado bien así que tenía que ser yo quien se disculpara primero.

Grace: Ben… espera… pe-perdón

Ben: no, yo… yo soy el que debe disculparse… no debí de haberte gritado… lo siento

Grace: no te preocupes, la… la culpable fui yo así que…

Ben: no, tu no tuviste la culpa es solo que… me dio coraje al ver como eras golpeada por tu padre y yo ahí escondido sin poder hacer nada

Grace: pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Jeff y tú se preocupan por mi si ni siquiera me conocen?

Ben: créeme… te conocemos mejor de lo que crees

Grace: ¿Qué? o.O

Ben: esto… hagamos como que no dije eso, ¿ok?

Grace: de acuerdo o.O

Ben: bueno, pasando a otro tema ¿Qué vas a hacer con el cadáver del tipejo ese?

Grace: ah, no lo sé… estaba pensando en coleccionarlo ¿sabes?

Ben: ¿enserio?

Grace: ¡claro que no idiota! Me voy a deshacer de el

Ben: entonces vamos, te ayudo

Ben se acercó al cadáver de mi padre para cargarlo y ayudarme a deshacerme de él.

Grace: ¿Ben?

Ben: ¿sí?

Grace: gracias J

Ben: ¿he? No te preocupes para eso están los aminos ¿no?... porque… tú y yo si somos amigos ¿cierto?

Grace: pero que cosas dices, claro que somos amigos, Ben

Ben: bien… saquemos esto de aquí

Yo solo me limite a asentir y sacamos el cadáver y lo llevamos hasta un bosque y lo enterramos para que no lo encontrara. Ben me acompaño hasta mi casa y me ayudo a limpiar la sangre, después yo me cambie de ropa en el baño y cuando Salí me di cuenta que Ben se había quedado dormido en el piso.

Grace: (pensando) *tonto… ni siquiera pudo ser más listo y acostarse en la cama*

Yo me acerque lenta y cuidadosamente a él y le di un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla pero, aunque intente no despertarlo, este se despertó y se dio cuenta del pequeño beso que le había dado.

Ben: (sonrojado) ¿po-porque hiciste eso? O/O

Grace: para agradecerte el haberme ayudado

Ben: pe-pero eso no importa… y-ya te dije que somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente O/O

Grace: lo sé pero aun así quería agradecértelo

Be: bu-bueno creo que es hora de que me valla

Grace: bien per… nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?

Ben: ¡cuenta con ello! XD

Después de estas palabras Ben salió por la ventana y se fue, yo por mi parte me quede observando cómo se alejaba y el voltio a verme mientras seguía caminando y de pronto el muy idiota choco con un árbol después se cayó y, para finalizar, le cayó una rama en la cabeza.

Ben: (levantándose) ¡estoy bien! (con una rama en la cabeza)

Grace: (pensando) *tonto*

Ben: ya me voy

Se dio la vuelta para irse y el tonto volvió a chocar con otro árbol

Ben: (enojado) ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡ ¿Por qué MIERDA HAY TANTOS ARBOLES AQUÍ?!

Yo solo reía mientras veía como se alejaba, después de que Ben ya había desaparecido por completo decidí irme a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde, y valla sorpresa que me di al voltea y ver a…

¿?: ¿Ese era Ben? o.O

Grace: (shokeada) s-si… di-digo… no para nada


	4. Chapter 4tu y yo igual a mejores amigos

**al fin, aquí el cuarto capi... un poco tarde pero al fin esta listo ¡DISFRUTENLO! XD**

Capítulo 4. Tú y yo igual a mejores amigos por siempre.

…y valla sorpresa que me di al voltear y ver a Eyeless Jack.

Jack: ¿ese era Ben? o.O

Grace: (shokeada) s-si… di-digo… no para nada

Jack: mientes… ese si era Ben

Grace: no, no era

Jack: si, si era

Grace: no, no era

Jack: si, si era

Grace: ¡qué no, no era!

Jack: está bien, no era

Grace: ok, si, si era él

Jack: ¿ves? Pero… ¿Qué hacía Ben aquí?

Grace: lo mismo que tú

Jack: ¿venía a comerse tu riñón? o.O

Grace: ¿Qué? o.O

Jack: na-nada olvídalo

Grace: está bien

Jack: oye… ¿me puedo comer tu riñón?

Grace: no se déjame pensarlo… ahmmmmmmm… ¡NO!

Jack: que mala eres T.T

Grace: perdón pero prefiero conservar mis riñones

Jack: tú eres Grace ¿verdad?

Grace: si, pero todavía no me respondes, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Jack: Jeff me lo dijo

Grace: ¿Qué? o.O

Jack: si, ¿sabías que intento matarte pero no se atrevió?

Grace: ¿Qué?

Jack: si, ¿puedes creer que se enojó mucho por so? Pero bueno… a lo que venía era a preguntarte si ¿es cierto que mataste a tu padre?

Grace: si pero, nuevamente, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jack: me lo dijo Jeff

Grace: valla, estoy empezando a creer que Jeff es muy chismoso

Jack: no, lo que pasa es que pues somos amigos y nos contamos todo

Grace: ¿enserio?

Jack: si

Grace: ¿y no te ha dicho si le gusta alguien?

Jack: no ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Grace: no para nada… solo es… curiosidad

Jack: bueno, oye… déjame comerme tu riñón ¿sí?

Grace: ¡que no!

Jack: ai ándale, ¿sí? (comienza a sacudirla) ¡por favor, por favor por favor!

Grace: ¡QUE NO!

Acto seguido sin querer lo avente por la ventana y este cayó al piso recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

Grace: ¿estás bien?

Jack: ¡¿Cómo que si estoy bien?! ¡Me tiraste por la ventana! ¡Cómo diablos voy a estar bien!

Grace: jeje… perdón

Jack: "perdón, perdón"

Grace: ya sube pero no me vuelvas a pedir que te deje come mi riñón ¿entendido?

Jack: está bien

(Narra Jack)

Subí al cuarto de Grace y nos quedamos platicando un buen tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida, yo lo recosté en su cama la tapo con una cobija y me fui muy feliz pues después de tanto hablar nos habíamos vuelta amigos sin embargo no me había dicho porque estaba Ben en su casa así que me apresure a regresar para preguntárselo a él.

[-]

(En la casa de Slenderman)

(Narra Jeff)

Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala con un antifaz en los ojos para intentar dormirme sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Grace y por una extraña razón, me entraba coraje al pensar que Ben se había quedado a solas con ella, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella pero sin embargo no podía evitar enojarme al pensar en esto. Continúe perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien jalo el antifaz que traía puesto y luego lo soltó haciendo que recibiera un fuerte golpe. Yo rápidamente me levante para ver quien había sido pero no había nadie ahí más que Nina.

Jeff: (señalando a Nina) ¡tú!

Nina: ¿Qué? ¿Yo que?

Jeff: ¡tú me pegaste con el antifaz!

Nina: estás loco, yo no fui

Jeff: ¿ah, no? ¿Entonces quien fue? ¿Un fantasma? (nótese el sarcasmo)

Nina: estás de acuerdo que pudo haber sido Sally, ¿cierto?

Jeff: pero si ella no está aquí °_°

Sally: si, yo no fui la que le pego a Jeff con el antifaz

Nina: ¿y entonces como sabes que le pegaron a Jeff con su antifaz?

Sally: Oops…

Jeff: ¡fuiste tú! (Comienza a corretear a Sally)

Sally: ¡AAH! ¡Papá Slenderman, Jeff me quiere matar!

Slenderman: (agarrando con un tentáculo a Jeff) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Sally?

Jeff: ¡porque me pego!

Slenderman: compréndela, esta chiquita, no sabe lo que hace

Jeff. "no sabe lo que hace"… ¡pues yo tampoco voy a saber lo que hago cuando la mate!

Estaba a punto de zafarme del tentáculo de Slenderman para ir a matar a Sally por segunda vez (N/A: recordemos que Sally ya está muerta) pero de pronto llego Ben y todos nos quedamos en shok al ver que estaba lleno de sangre y traía una rama en la cabeza.

(Narra Ben)

Llegue a la casa de Slenderman y me sorprendí al ver que Jeff intentaba zafarse de uno de los tentáculos de Slenderman para ir a matar a Sally por segunda vez. Después, todos se quedaron en shock al verme.

Ben: ¿Qué les pasa? o.O

Nina: ¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? o-O

BEN: ¿"así" cómo? o.O

Nina: así (señala a Ben de arriba abajo)

Volteé a verme y note que estaba lleno de sangre por haber cargado el cadáver del padre de Grace y traía una rama en la cabeza la cual era la dichosa rama que me había pegado en la cabeza cuando choque con un árbol por ir viendo a Grace.

Ben: esto… que cosas ¿no?

Slenderman: ¿y bien? ¿Por qué vienes así?

Ben: estoy lleno de sangre porque ayude a una amiga a deshacerse de un cadáver

Nina: (burlándose) hui, tú novia XD

Ben: (sonrojado) ¡n-no es mi novia! O/O

Jeff: (enojado) ¡no es su novia! X-(

Nina: (burlona) hui, alguien esta celoso

Jeff: ¡no estoy celoso! X-(

Slenderman: bueno ya ¿y cómo explicas la rama?

Ben: es que choque con un árbol, me caí y la rama cayó en mi cabeza

Nina: ai Ben, ¿Cuándo se te ira a quitar lo tonto?

Sally: y lo raro XD

Ben: ¡AAH! ¿Qué pare no entienden de que no soy tonto ni raro? Soy único

Nina: si, eres único… pero únicamente raro

Ben: ¡oye!

Estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderme pero llego Jack todo agitado como si lo hubieran estado persiguiendo.

Nina: (hartada) ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Jack: Ben, ¿Qué… Es… tabas… ha… en… sa… e… Grace?

Ben: ¿Qué? o.O

Jack: (recupera el aire) perdón, se me fue el aire

Ben: ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Jack: ah sí, que ¿Qué hacías en la casa de Grace?

Ben: ¿Cómo sabes que yo estaba ahí? o.O

Jack: porque vi cuando te fuiste (comienza a reírse) hasta vi cuando chocaste con el árbol… jajajaja… te veías bien cagado… hasta me sorprende que Grace no se burlara de ti

Ben: es que ella si es buena conmigo

Jeff: eso quiere decir que tú estuviste en la casa de Grace X-(

Jack: ¡exacto! XD nos quedamos hablando por un largo tiempo, no me dejo comerme su riñón y me aventó por la ventana T.T ¡pero después nos volvimos grandes amigos! XD

Todo lo que había dicho Jack hasta el momento iba bien, incluso cuando dijo que Grace lo había aventado por la ventana eso había sido muy gracioso, pero cuando dijo que él y Grace era buenos amigos fue como si me hubiera dado un golpe en el corazón y uno muy fuerte, ¿Qué acaso lo que ella dijo era mentira? ¿Acaso ese dulce y tierno beso que me había dado en la mejilla había sido mentira? Me sentía terrible al pensar en todo esto así que subí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el, no quería volver a salir nunca más.

(Narra Jeff)

Estaba enojado y lo peor era que no entendía porque pero cuando Jack había dicho que él y Grace eran grandes amigos una rabia enorme recorrió dentro de mí, como era posible que yo estuviera tan enojado por una cosa tan insignificante como esa, no lo lograba entender ¿acaso era que estaba celoso? No, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿Cómo podría estar celoso por una mocosa como ella? Eso era imposible porque yo no estoy enamorado de ella ¿o sí? No ¿en qué estoy pensando? Al parecer el sueño ya me estaba afectando y por eso pensaba en esas estupideces así que decidí dormirme.

(Narra Jack)

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones incluyéndome a mí pero recordé que Ben no me había respondido ¿Qué hacía en casa de Grace? Así que fui a su cuarto para hablar con él pero su cuarto estaba cerrado con seguro y cuando toque la puerta nadie contestaba así que pensé que ya estaba dormido y que sería mejor dejarlo en paz y esperar hasta al dia siguiente para preguntárselo así que regrese a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir.

[-]

(Al día siguiente)

(Narra Grace)

Estaba dormida hasta que llego Nick a despertarme, al parecer pensaban que mi padre estaba desaparecido y habían llamado a la policía quienes ya lo estaban buscando y estaban cuestionando a todos para saber cuándo fue la última vez que fue visto, yo al principio me alegre pues no sabían que estaba muerto pero luego me puse a pensar en lo que diría pues no podía decir que yo lo había matado, me meterían a la cárcel. Tenía que actuar normal para que no sospecharan de mí y, por más que me costara, tenía que fingir estar preocupada por mi padre. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que no pensaran que yo tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de mi padre.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto cuando alguien me agarro la mano evitando que saliera del cuarto. Volteé a ver quién era y me topé con un chico sin parpados y una gran sonrisa, no podía creerlo, era Jeff pero ¿Qué hacía en mi cuarto? Y además ¿agarrándome la mano?

Grace: ¿Jeff? ¿Qué haces aquí? o.O

Jeff: necesito hablar contigo

Grace: ¿sobre qué? o.O

Jeff: ahm… esto… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ayer Ben y Jack aquí? ¬_¬

Grace: ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta cosas como esas? Que les importa, ultimadamente

Jeff: hui, que genio te cargas

Grace: si ¿algún problema? X-(

Jeff: oye, tranquila

Grace: perdón, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco estresada

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Grace: ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas ayer mate a mi padre y Ben y yo escondimos el cadáver pero mis tíos piensan que está desaparecido y ahora nos están cuestionando a todos y no sé qué hacer para que no piensen que tengo algo que ver con su desaparición! ¡Y no quiero ir a prisión! T.T

Jeff: descuida, no iras a prisión siempre y cuando te asegures de deshacerte de todos

Grace: ¿Qué?

Jeff: si, mátalos a todos y si necesitas mi ayuda solo grita mi nombre y yo bajare a ayudarte

Grace: ¿enserio haría eso por mí?

Jeff: ¡claro! Somos amigos ¿no?

Grace: pm… s-si O/O

Jeff: bueno, será mejor que bajes ya, entre mas rápido mejor

Grace: Jeff, gracias O/O

Salí del cuarto y baje a la sala donde estaban los policías para ser interrogada.

Grace: buenos días

Policía 1: buenos días, señorita

Tenía que ser educada e intente mostrar una cara totalmente melancólica para estar libre de sospechas. De pronto vi que cinco policías se dirigían a mi cuarto.

Grace: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Policía 1: van a revisar tu cuarto, espero no te moleste

Yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza, estaba preocupada no porque llegaran a encontrar evidencia que me culpara si no porque vieran a Jeff además ellos eran cinco y el solo uno por mas psicópata que fuera jamás podría contra ellos (N/A: sé que son muchos policías para un solo cuarto pero no importa, todo es posible en mi fic XD)

Policia1: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su padre?

Grace: (viendo las escaleras) ahm… esto… ayer por la mañana… c-casi no nos veíamos

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos y golpes provenientes de mi cuarto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo bajaron los cinco policías agarrando a Jeff el cual estaba algo golpeado.

(Narra Jeff)

Estaba en el cuarto de Grace cuando de pronto empecé a escuchar pasos y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya habían entrado cinco policías al cuarto. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al verme y comenzaron a atacarme, yo para defenderme iba a sacar mi cuchillo pero cuando metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi sudadera para sacar mi cuchillo note que este no estaba, no tenía con que defenderme así que iba a escapar por la ventana pero los putos policías me agarraron, me golpearon y me llevaron a donde estaba Grace con los otros policías

These ideas are nightmares to White parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing  
It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child, what bothers him all comes out  
When he talks about his ****in' dad walkin' out  
Cause he hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again, he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He says his pants, do rags and a stocking cap  
His stepfather hit him so he socked him back  
And broke his nose, this house is a broken home  
There's no control, he just let's his emotions go

(Narra Grace)

Policia2: encontramos a este chico en lo que creemos la escena del crimen

Policia1: señorita, ¿usted conoce a este chico?

Yo volteé a ver Jeff el cual negaba con la cabeza dándome a entender que dijera que no lo conocía sin embargo, por los nervios que tenía, yo asentí con la cabeza provocando que la cara de Jeff cambiara de una seria a una de preocupación.

Policia1: y supongo que su padre no está desaparecido, está muerto ¿verdad?

Jeff: ¡Grace, ya sabes lo que debes hacer!

Yo volví a asentir a la pregunta que hizo el policía.

Policia1: y dime, ¿fuiste tú quien lo mato?

Jeff: ¡Grace, solo hazlo!

Polica2: ¡CALLATE!

Uno de los policías golpeo a Jeff en el estómago provocando que este escupiera sangre. Yo me sentía terrible, el remordimiento de culpa me estaba matando. Yo era la culpable de todo está, era la culpable de que atraparan a Jeff, era la culpable de todo. La culpa era tanta que inevitablemente volví a asentir admitiendo mi crimen.

Policia1: bien, señorita, debo decirle que usted queda arrestada por asesinato

Dos policías se acercaron a mí para esposarme pero yo reaccione rápido y me aleje cuanto pude de ellos.

Policia1: y tú (dirigiéndose a Jeff) por lo que se eres Jeffrey Woods también y mejor conocido como Jeff the Killer, el asesino más buscado ¿cierto?

Jeff solo se limitó a seguir callado mirando retadoramente al policía.

Policia1: ¡CONTESTA!

El policía volvió a golpear Jeff provocando que volviera a escupir sangre. Yo del coraje fui corriendo a la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, el más grande, y apuñale a los policías que estaban agarrando a Jeff.

(Come on) Sing with me, (Sing), sing for the years  
(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (Come on)  
Sing it with me, just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Los policías que seguían vivos pidieron refuerzos mientras que mis tíos estaban asustados y con miedo a que los matara también a ellos.

Jeff: ¡Grace, vámonos!

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Pero a dónde?

Jeff: ¡tenemos que escapar de aquí, vámonos!

Yo solo me limite a asentir para después subir las escaleras para salir por la ventana de mi cuarto pero antes de que pudiera entrar a mi cuarto alguien me agarro la mano. Yo me gire para ver quién era y me topé con un Nick preocupado,

Nick: ¿Por qué, Grace? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Grace: perdón, Nick, perdón…

Me zafe de su agarre y entre en mi cuarto. Cuando entre me sorprendí al ver a… Slenderman y Sally.

Jeff: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Slenderman: es una larga historia, solo vámonos

Grace: ¿pero a dónde?

Slenderman: a mi casa, a partir de hoy vivirás con todos nosotros

Yo asentí y todos salimos de la casa. Slenderman llevaba una maleta, al parecer habían empacado mis cosas (N/A: Sally se encargó de la ropa interior para que no tachen a Slendy de pedófilo XD).

Caminamos por horas pero al final llegamos a un bosque que para la gente normal podría lucir bastante tétrico pero para mí lucía totalmente hermoso. Era perfecto. Después llegamos a una casa grande y muy hermosa. De esta salió Jack seguido por Nina, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Helen, xvirus y Jen insane (n/a: no es muy conocida por lo que veo pero a mí me gustó mucho su creepy XD) afuera estaba Smile Dog el cual empezó a jugar con Sally. Sin embargo yo sentía que alguien faltaba, alguien que empezaba a ser muy importante para mí y ese era Ben ¿acaso habría salido? Lo empecé a buscar con la vista pero Nina se dio cuenta.

Nina: ¿a quién buscas?

Grace: ah… nadie

Nina: ¿enserio?

Grace: si

Jen: oye, tú eres Grace ¿no? Ben, Jack y Jeff nos lo dijo

Grace: s-si… yo soy Grace o.O

Nina: oye, por lo que se eres amiga de Ben ¿no? ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?

Grace: n-no ¿Por qué?

Nina: es que desde ayer está encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere salir ni para comer

Eso me preocupo mucho así que decidí ir a hablar con él. Le pregunte a Nina donde quedaba el cuarto de Ben y esta me lo enseño después de enseñarme mi cuarto. No podía creerlo. Mi cuarto estaba enfrente de el de Ben; al lado del de Jeff; del otro lado estaba el cuarto de Jack; a los lados del cuarto de Ben estaban el cuarto de Toby y el de Helen y ya hasta el final estaban los cuartos de Nina, Jen y Sally, prácticamente estaba rodeada de hombres. Esto me incomodaba un poco sin embargo tenía que acostumbrarme. Desempaque mis cosas lo más rapido que pude y fui al cuarto de Ben para hablar con él. Toque a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, probablemente porque tenía la música a todo volumen, sin embargo, yo volví a tocar lo más fuerte que pude y esta vez sí me escucho.

Ben: ¿Quién es?

Grace: soy yo, Ben

Ben: ¿Quién yo?

Grace: pues yo, Grace

Ben: ¿Grace? o.O

Grace: sí, soy yo, ábreme

Ben: si, como no Nina… ya ¿Qué quieres? Quiero estar solo

Grace: enserio soy yo, Ben

Ben: ya Nina, eso no es gracioso, no te creo

Grace: me creerías si me abrieras la puerta

Ben: bien

Ben abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme pero después mostro una actitud fría y distante.

Ben: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Grace: a-a partir de ahora viviré con ustedes

Ben: ¿ah, sí? ¬_¬

Grace: si

Ben: ok…

Grace: ¿q-que te pasa? ¿No te alegra verme?

Ben: ¿debería?

Grace: p-pues sí, somos amigos

Ben: creí que era Jack el que era tu amigo

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Jack?... ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? o.O

Ben: que él y tu eran "grandes amigos"

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Ben que sucede contigo? Él no es mi "gran amigo", Jack es un poco exagerado además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea mi amigo?

Ben: que pensé que yo era tu amigo

Grace: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio Ben que te pasa? Jack es mi amigo, Jeff es mi amigo, todos aquí son mis amigos pero tú, tú eres mi mejor amigo, Ben

Ben: ¿e-enserio? O/O ¬_¬

Grace: claro XD a ti te conocí primero y eres al que conozco mejor por eso tu eres mi mejor amigo XD

Ben: g-gracias… t-tú también eres mi mejor amiga XD

Grace: ven, vamos a que comas algo, debes de tener hambre

Ben: si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Grace: Nina me dijo que desde ayer no has salido de tu cuarto y que no has comido por eso me imagino que debes de tener hambre

Ben: pues si y mucha

Grace: pues entonces vamos a la cocina XD

Bajamos a la cocina y me puse a husmear en el refrigerador para ver que le podía dar de comer a Ben. Me quede en shock al ver que no había solo comida normal si no también riñones pero termine sin darle importancia y me puse a hacer el desayuno para todos (n/a: recordemos que es muy temprano todavía y ni a las 12:00 am llegan) después estábamos todos desayunado en la mesa a excepción de Nina la cual entro al comedor todo enojada…


	5. Chapter 5 amigas o enemigas

**aquí esta el capitulo 5 y perdón por la tardanza es que no me llegaban las ideas XD**

Estábamos sentados en la mesa desayunando a excepción de Nina la cual entro al comedor toda enojada.

Jeff: ¿y ahora a ti que mosco te pico? o.O

Nina: ¡el que se comió tu cerebro y por eso no piensas! X-(

Jeff. ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No me confundas con Ben! X-(

Ben: ¡oye! ¡Yo si pienso! X-(

Jack: Nina, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? o.O

Slenderman: es que esta en sus días, ¿verdad, Nina?

Nina: ¡claro que no! X-(

Sally: papá Slenderman, ¿Nina está en sus días de enojo?

Slenderman: si, Sally. Nina está en sus días de enojo (n/a: obvio Slendy-sama no habla de sus días de "enojo" XP)

Jen: bueno ya, ¿Qué te pasa?

Nina: ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Me pasa que no hace ni una hora de que Grace llego a esta casa y ya todos están hablando de lo "maravillosa que es" digo, ¿Qué les pasa? Ni siquiera la conocen bien X-(

Jen: ¿y tú sí? °_°

Nina: bueno no ¬_¬ pero no hace falta conocerla para saber que solo mata por fanatismo (n/a: cuando dice "fanatismo" quiere decir que Grace solo mata para parecerse a Jeff)

Grace: ¿disculpa? X-(

Nina: lo que oyes X-(

Grace: ¡pues déjame te digo que aquí la única que mata por fanatismo eres tú! X-(

Nina: ¡claro que no! X-(

Grace: claro que sí, ¿Quién es la que tenía y tiene posters de Jeff en su cuarto?

Nina: yo ¬_¬ pero… X-(

Grace: ¿entonces quien mata por fanatismo?

Nina: ¡que yo no mato por fanatismo! X-(¡tú eres la que mato a su padre solo para encajar en un grupo!

Grace: ¡yo no hice eso! X-(¡además, yo hubiera matado a mi padre así conociendo a Jeff o no!

Nina: si tú lo dices

Slenderman: (hartado) ¡ya cállense las dos! X-(

Jen: ¡al fin alguien las calla!

Nina y yo nos seguimos viendo retadoramente. Ella tenía que saber que si lo que quería era guerra pues guerra iba a tener, yo no iba a dejar que ella dijera que yo mataba por "fanatismo" no se lo permitiré y si lo que quiere es tenerme a mí como su enemiga pues así será.

(Narra Jen)

Después de ese desayuno tan delicioso que preparo Grace pero que después arruino al estarse peleando con Nina, fui a dar una vuelta con Toby, Smile Dog y Sally y no la estábamos pasando tan relajadamente ahí en el bosque hasta que llegaran Nina y Grace peleándose otra vez y lo arruinaron todo, nuevamente.

Nina: ¡no te hagas la tonta que yo vi cómo le coqueteabas! X-C

Grace: ¿estas mal de la cabeza o qué? Yo en ningún momento le estaba "coqueteando"

Nina: ¡claro que si no mientas, y te advierto que si te veo cerca de él te mato!

Grace: escúchame bien, ¿Quién te crees tú para amenazarme? X-C

Jen: (harta) ¿ahora porque se pelean?

Grace: porque yo estaba bien tranquila hablando con Jack hasta que llego Nina a gritar como loca

Nina: pues que querías que hiciera si te encontré ahí coqueteándole a mi Jack

Grace: que yo sepa él no es tuyo

Nina: pero yo lo reclame primero así que es mío

De pronto llegaron Jeff, Jack, Ben, Masky y Hoodie.

Jack: ¿Quién es tuyo? o.O

Grace: ¡tú! XD

Nina: ¡claro que no! X-C

Grace: pero si tú lo acabas de decir °_°

Nina: ¡tú cállate!

Jack: en todo caso, yo no soy de nadie

Grace y yo volteamos a vernos para acto seguido echarnos a reír.

Nina: dejen de reírse

Grace: (burlándose) ¿Qué decías?

Nina: ¡tú cállate! Mira… Jack, ¿Quién te cae mejor, Grace o yo?

Jack: Grace

Nina: ¡¿Qué?! X-C

Jack: es que tú te alteras muy rápido

Nina: (dirigiéndose a Grace) ahora si te mato…

Grace: ¿Por qué? yo no tengo la culpa de caerle mejor a Jack

Nina: yo te mato X-C

(Narra Grace)

Nina saco de la bolsa de su sudadera un cuchillo y me ataco pero yo reaccione rápido y logre esquivarla.

Grace: ¿Qué te pasa? X-C

Nina: te dije que te mataría y eso pienso hacer

Grace: estás loca…

De pronto se volvió a lanzar hacia mí con cuchillo en mano.

*so cold that you cannot dope

With a frozen heart

I guess we blow a part

I guess edit from the star*

Yo la volví a esquivar y la toque con mi cuchillo cortándole un poco el brazo.

Nina: ¡maldición!

Grace: no olvides que la que provoco todo esto fuiste tú

Nina: lo sé y yo saldré victoriosa

*stay in shadow

I'll run this world out

Stay in shadow

It's running out of time

Stay in shadow

I won't to watch it drown

Stay in this now*

Nina intentó atacarme de Nuevo y yo estaba a punto de esquivar su ataque pero llego Slenderman y nos agarró a las dos con un tentáculo a cada una.

Jeff: al fin alguien las detiene

Slenderman: a ver, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Jack: nada, que ellas dos se estaban peleando por mí

Grace: aja, ya quisieras

Slenderman: no me importa porque se peleaban lo que me importa es quien inicio la pelea…

Grace: yo no fui fue Nina, Slendy-sama

Slenderman: ¿p-porque me dices "Slendy-sama"?

Grace: ¿y porque no?

Slenderman: porque me llamo Slenderman no "Slendy"

Grace: pero suena más bonito Slendy

Jeff: (enojado) ¿y porque el "sama"?

Grace: porque hay que respetar a Slendy-sama -_-

Nina: ai si "hay que respetar a Slendy-sama" lo dices por conveniencia

Grace: ¡claro que no!

Slenderman: ¡ya cállense!... a ver, Jen ¿Por qué se pelean estas dos?

Jen: porque Nina dice que Grace le estaba coqueteando a Jack

Jeff: ¡¿Qué?! X-C

Jack: ¿Qué? o.O

Grace: yo no le estaba coqueteando, ni quien lo quiera

Jack: ¡oye!

Grace: ¿pues qué? Es la verdad

Nina: ¿entonces a ti no te gusta Jack?

Grace: no, al contrario, me da cosita

Jack: ¡oye! X-C

Grace: era broma, sabes que me caes bien

Nina: entonces ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos de pelear y mejor nos volvemos amigas?

Grace: ¡claro! XD

Jeff: no entiendo a las mujeres ° _ °

Jack: créeme, yo tampoco ° _ °

Todos nos metimos a la casa de Slendy-sama y nos quedamos platicando y jugando durante todo lo que restaba del dia. Yo estuve platicando todo el dia con mi nueva amiga, Nina.


End file.
